


禁忌猎物06

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822





	禁忌猎物06

外表风流倜傥小姨夫看上侄子，那啥不成，反被～～的故事。

本文无三观，别较真。  
非双洁，自动避雷。

高冷美攻×邪媚强受

06

和小姨告别后，王一博无聊的坐在餐桌前啃着面包，喝着牛奶，时不时的向主卧扫两眼…  
早餐都快吃完了，那个男人还没出来…纵欲过度？不至于吧，小姨还能早起上班去呢…看来身体不怎么样，果然老了…这样子还能出去乱玩，啧…也没人嫌弃他么…

在第n次，王一博看向主卧的时候，屋门终于开了，肖战赤裸着上身，穿着长裤，迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛走向餐桌坐下…  
看到对面坐着的王一博，肖战喝了口牛奶，如沐春风的露出一口大白牙， “大侄子，早呀！”  
王一博看着肖战裸露的上半身，胸口微微有些红色痕迹，那腰，简直比女人的还细，自己一只手应该就能握住，刚刚看到后背，有些抓痕，看来不穿上衣出来，不是卖弄风骚，是显摆昨夜“战果”来了…

“小姨夫不早了，看来你人老了，折腾几下，就起不来了呀”  
肖战放下手里的牛奶， “我起不来？我做一天都能起的来！”  
王一博不屑的摇了摇头…  
肖战有些被激怒了， “大侄子，要不要试试呀！”  
王一博表面面无表情的盯着肖战，内心却是燥热不已。  
看着没反应的王一博，肖战觉得无趣至极，昨晚确实有些折腾，为了让王一博不高兴，自己很卖力，还是再补一觉吧…  
肖战打了一个哈欠，剩下的半杯牛奶也不再喝，站起来打算回房在和周公约个会，还没走到房门口，就被王一博抓住头发，大力的往客房方向扯，事情发生的太突然，突然到犯困迷糊的肖战根本没反应过来，就被粗暴的扔进了客房的地上…

王一博居高临下的看着一脸茫然，揉着后脑勺的肖战， “既然这样，我就试试吧，小姨夫…”  
听着冰冷的声音，肖战觉得自己变成了怂的一批…  
不过好歹自己也是个1，再怎么也是王一博被压，想到这，肖战又觉得自己可了！  
“试呗，大侄子，脱呀…”情场老手，床上高手，再做爱过程中，肖战可是荤素不忌，没脸没皮…  
王一博盯着肖战的眼睛，卷起上衣，露出自豪的腹肌，慢慢从脑袋上把t桖脱掉，随手扔到了一边……  
肖战抬头看着王一博的腹肌，不禁再看看自己的…都是人…咋差距那么大…看起来那么瘦，身材却……肖战咽了咽口水…

“小姨夫，不伺候我脱裤子？”王一博往前走了走，用裤裆往前顶顶，坐在地上的肖战如狼似虎的盯着王一博的下半身，妈的，好想用力揉捏他的屁股，把他按在身下肏，让这黄毛小孩再也不敢嚣张！  
肖战跪坐起来，二话不说，就用双手扯王一博的裤子，王一博见状，轻微皱了一下眉，拉扯了下肖战的头发， “小姨夫不是很厉害吗，用嘴！”  
肖战没想到这孩子居然那么会玩！会“调情”，够辣！带劲儿！  
乖乖把手放下，用牙叼住裤子的一角，用力往下扯…开玩笑，用嘴解开裤链倒是可以，把整个裤子脱下，怎么可能，肖战用力试了好几次都无果，裤子被后面的屁股死死卡住…  
“噗”，王一博看着肖战不屈服，气呼呼的脸，心情简直不要太好了… “小姨夫连裤子都脱不下来，看来，活儿不成呀…”  
「活儿不成」四个大字，深深刺激了肖战， “我活儿不成！你成！你特么脱给我看啊！”

王一博用力一拽，拉起肖战，一只手蹭的一下扯下了他的裤子，把半抬头的性器握在手里套弄， 唇轻轻摩擦着肖战的耳廓 ， “小姨夫，别那么暴躁，你看，我不是一脱就下来了吗～”  
“嗯…你有种也用嘴脱啊……” 禁欲2周，昨天刚解放，但看到一直想睡的男人，赤裸裸的勾引自己，摸自己，肖战腿直打软…搂着王一博的腰，手慢慢往下滑，伸进对方裤子里，隔着内裤，揉捏着王一博的屁股，手指还不老实若有若无的朝后穴按压…  
王一博一挑眉， “小姨夫喜欢我屁股？”  
肖战用自己的鼻尖蹭着对方的鼻尖， 揉捏屁股的手，也变得用力了几分， “喜欢，更喜欢你屁股后面的那张小嘴……”  
王一博大力揉了下肖战的性器，“小姨夫把裤子都退下来吧，去床上等我…”  
肖战感觉自己就在梦幻中，卧槽！大侄子性子那么冷淡，原来那么骚！  
肖战赶紧把裤子都退了下去，全身赤裸的躺在床上，看着那边不知道在拿什么东西的王一博，猴急的直自己撸…  
王一博侧着脑袋看着正在床上发春的肖战，简直极品，不过，就他那小器具和自己的比…诶…  
王一博暧昧的微笑了下， “小姨夫背过去趴好”

肖战觉得这个小妖精简直在索自己的命，而且想知道小妖精小孩怎么讨好自己，于是，翻身，趴了过去…  
“一博，你干嘛呢，还不过来”  
听着肖战撒娇的喊声，王一博拿了前几天买的润滑剂， 一边走，一边往手上挤， “来了…”

王一博把润滑剂放在一边，俯身压在肖战身上，没有沾润滑剂的手握住肖战两只手的手腕，肖战以为王一博在玩什么情趣，没有反抗，反而亲了亲他握住自己手腕的手，王一博身子一颤，爱抚的吻了吻他的后背，用力握紧了肖战的手腕，将沾着润滑剂的手从股沟滑向了后穴，在褶皱的洞口按压着…

“卧槽！”肖战明显感觉到了不对劲，想挣脱双手翻身，可手腕死死的被王一博扣住，身子也被压住， “王一博，你他妈给我住手！” 肖战疯狂扭着屁股，想阻止异物的触碰…王一博咬住肖战的后脖颈，“啊…”肖战疼的顾不了下身慢慢入侵的手指，只觉得脖子好疼，好疼…  
“老实点，我耐心不多…”  
王一博看肖战不在扭动屁股，心一横，把一只手指一下子插了进去……

“王一博，你快点出去，要不然我肏到你离不开鸡巴…”  
王一博轻笑， “看来小姨夫承受能力挺强，听说雏一般一只手指进去都会疼的只会叫，说不出一句完整话，啧啧，看来听说不准呀～还是……”， 王一博突然又加进去了一只手指， 肖战疼的闷哼了一声， “还是说小姨夫，后面被人玩过了？…”

肖战为了不吭声，连回答都不回答，紧紧的咬紧牙关…  
随着两只手指的抽插，肖战觉得后穴里突然发热，但不带瘙痒，应该不是性药…要说起来润滑剂不都应该是凉飕飕的么，王一博这个混蛋到底给自己用了什么鬼东西！  
“王一博！”肖战咬牙切齿的调整好呼吸， “你给我后面摸了什么！”  
“小姨夫别怕”， 说着抽出手指，拿起旁边的润滑剂，往自己的性器上挤出一坨，对准没开发好的后穴，上下磨了磨， “只是润滑剂而已”， 说完，一鼓作气，把自己的鸡巴插了进去，“啊……！” 肖战疼的顾不上别的，直起了身子，疼痛感让肖战的反抗力，瞬间倍增，王一博见状，放开了扣住手腕的手，啪的一下，重重打了肖战屁股一下，用力按住他的背，往下压…  
肖战摇着头，拽住床单， “疼…啊！ 出去！”  
王一博看了看俩人的交融处，“疼？小姨夫，我才进去一半，你也知道，配合下，会减少疼痛……”  
现在肖战只觉得自己下面又热，又痛，痛占了70%得比例，他艰难的腾出一只手，往后伸去，想推开王一博…王一博见状，直接拉住伸向自己的手，用力一带，整只性器插入了后穴里…  
肖战疼的连叫都叫不出来了，王一博觉得自己鸡巴被吸的炙热无比，不管不顾的往里横冲直撞…  
没感觉到一点快感，稍微有些适应了疼痛的肖战，开始蹬腿，想逃离王一博肉棒的掌控…麻痹的，以前跟他做，被插的男人到底是怎么挺过来的，还特么觉得舒服？不是自己技术高超，就是对方变态！  
“看来小姨夫体力确实不错，还能蹬腿…”说着，王一博放开了肖战的手，双手握住肖战的脚腕，往上一提，狠狠的再次贯穿……  
“王一博，我操你妈……啊……啊……疼……啊……住……啊……”  
这样的姿势，让后穴和肉棒更加贴合，进入的也更加深…肖战感觉到了王一博的两个蛋蛋不停的在撞击自己的蛋蛋…  
“小姨夫省点力气吧，你这脸，天生就是用来勾人的，这穴，天生就是用来肏的…”， 王一博知道肖战的肉棒没有勃起，也知道他没有快感，不过没关系，哪个1第一次做就能被肏熟，来日方长嘛…反正现在自己爽疯了就对了…  
“求……啊……求你……嗯……出去……”肖战痛的开始求饶，他感觉后面快撕裂了，王一博放开肖战的脚腕，把肉棒退出来了些，又拿起润滑剂，往肉棒和后穴之间挤了挤，又用力的一下插到了底，肖战又觉得后穴里一阵热…  
“王一…啊……博，你到底挤的是什么……啊……”  
王一博当然知道肖战怀疑什么，别说他后穴热，自己的肉棒也发热到快化成一滩水的感觉了…  
前些天，王一博逛超市，看见了花花公子最新款润滑剂，简介上写着，发热带来刺激的新鲜感，王一博想到了肖战的脸，鬼使神差的就买了一瓶，没想到，效果那么佳！

王一博不理会肖战的叫喊，突然伸手抓住肖战的两只胳膊向后拽，逼迫他仰起如天鹅般的脖子，加快速度，猛的往里狂顶，一阵粗旷的喘息后，快速拔了出来，把身下得人翻了过来，射在了对方软绵绵的肉棒上……

王一博居高临下的看着肖战没有生机的脸蛋，摸了摸， “小姨夫，你说的，试一天！”  
…………


End file.
